New Blood
by TheTwilightZone2
Summary: Instead of Beau coming to Forks it is a 18 year old named Malo going to highschool. His past is mysterious and unknown, he seems... Inhuman, what is he? Read this magnificent, thrilling story to find out! OC x Edythe
1. Chapter 1

**Malo P.O.V.**

It was a rainy summer day in Athens, Greece. It was about 75, which was weird, the weather seemed to mimic my mood, sadness. Though I was happy, I had so many people around me it annoyed me, all I wanted was to train and eat, I had so many girls around me asked me out. Ugh, I'm 18 but I look 16, it annoys me to no extent that I got pulled over every time I went driving. The rain dropped softly as I sighed.

"Again, why do I have to leave to be stuck a rural place?" I ask my gather. He's 5'5 so I tower over him at 6'3. His name was Rick Jordens, yeah the THEY Rick Jordens as the famous writer and soccer player, I'm actually adopted, see they found me in the woods all alone. I can't really remember much from that time, only... 'Kill.. All...Everything...' "Hey Malo, its only gonna be a little while. You'll get used to Forks and living on your own!" He says patting my back. I groan and grab my bags and head to the airport. I flash my card and they let me through the checking, pfh, Rick paid them off. Greedy scumbags, hate them all. I headed towards the private sector and got on the jet.

It started lift off and I groaned, ready to reach my destination, I can't remember how long it take, what I do know its gonna be over 6000 miles. When were half way done I ate all the food,and decided to listen too my tunes. I put in my ear phones and pulled out my iPod and hit random. I smiled and nodded to it. I sang along with it:

 _We're leaving together,_

 _But still it's farewell_

 _And maybe we'll come back_

 _To earth, who can tell?_

 _I guess there is no one to blame_

 _We're leaving ground (leaving ground)_

 _Will things ever be the same again?_

 _It's the final countdown_

 _The final countdown_

 _Oh_

 _We're heading for Venus (Venus)_

 _And still we stand tall_

 _'Cause maybe they've seen us (seen us)_

 _And welcome us all, yeah_

 _With so many light years to go_

 _And things to be found (to be found)_

 _I'm sure that we'll all miss her so_

 _It's the final countdown_

 _The final countdown_

 _The final countdown_

 _The final countdown_

 _Oh_

 _The final countdown, oh_

 _It's the final count down_

 _The final countdown_

 _The final countdown_

 _The final countdown_

 _Oh_

 _It's the final count down_

 _We're leaving together_

 _The final count down_

 _We'll all miss her so_

 _It's the final countdown_

 _It's the final countdown_

 _Oh_

 _It's the final countdown, yeah..._

I finished singing and looked where the cockpit was and see the stewardess was staring at me. I sighed, this is gonna be a long trip...

 **Edythe P.O.V.**

 **8:10 pm**

I stare straight at a bear and smirk. "Ohh your a grumpy bear!" I say smiling. The bear charges, and step out of way I jump on it. I sank my fangs into it and let the blood run into mouth. It roars in pain and collapses, its struggles against me. I hear and feel its heart beat slower and slower till it stops, no more blood runs into my mouth. I get off the bear and sigh. "Archie, Royal ya done?"I ask. A couple seconds later Archie and Royal appear beside me. "Yea, were done." We start to run home.

The wind shifts and breeze rolls toward us and a whiff goes by my nose. Archie and Royal grab hold of me as I fight them. "Wh-what the hell?!" Archie groans. The smell... Its so good... I can almost taste it... I-i want it... Argh! What are you thinking?! What is... Whatever the gender the... That thing is, what is it thinking?! No... I can't hear him?!... "So that was it..." Eleanor murmers. Everyone sits there thinking to themselves in our house. "Whatever that smell was... It's so intoxicating it seems nonhuman... I'm fine now..." I murmur. I can still taste it... I want it, so badly... "Can you still go to school?" Jessamine asks, I nod. "Archie you see anything?" Earnest asks. "Nothing yet." Archie mutters. I sigh, please let that... Thing go away...

 **Malo P.O.V**

 **8:00 pm**

I arrive finally, fuck that was so damn long... The stewardess still staring at me? Yep. I walk off the plane and immediately shiver. I feel like I was going t be hunted for a minute, oh fuck, that was not good. I shake it off and start to head towards the house with my stuff. As I was walking to my home I passed a Corvette, bright red with black stripes and skull with cross bones on the front. I smile Rick knows my tastes! I jump in and gun it home. I arrive around 8:10, rural, alone, I like that. I get in and throw down my bags. Its a beautiful home, perfect living room, kitchen, bedroom... I hate it. I lay on my bed and slowly fall asleep...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Malo P.O.V.**_

Beep! Beep! Beep! I slam my hand on my alarm clock, sit up and yawn. I looked at the clock. 5 am, good time for my workout. I get up and open my bag, and pull out my weights. I start doing my daily routine, lifting 150lbs, 300 pushups, and 300 sit-ups. Once I finished and the clock said 6:37 am. So I got a shower and got some breakfast. For some reason, I eat A LOT. I made 20 pancakes, 18 pieces of bacon, 30 eggs, and 17 biscuits and ate all of that and I was finally full. I grabbed an apple and brushed my teeth. I wash my face, head out the door at 7:00 am. I see the cloudy sky. I looked at my Corvette, then the running path. Back to the Corvette and the running path before deciding which one to choose.

 _ **Edythe P.O.V.**_

I sigh and walk into school heading to Latin 1. I walking in the class, they switched my schedule so I have to take this crap instead of P.E. I sit in my seat and overhear a interesting that a couple girls are whispering about. "Hey, Rick Jorden's son, is moving here and he's in this class!" Abby whispers. They squeal loudly. I read their minds, and it was normal things, like "what shoes to where, what clothes should I do today?". That smell from yesterday is still here... Its coming closer to the school. The teacher talks but I zoned him out, the smell was beckoning me, its so close! The door opens and a student who've I never seen before.

The smell is coming from him. I grip my arms so tightly you'd think they break. I glared daggers, a look of death straight at him. His hair was jet black along with his eyes. His hair spikes in all direction, like how someone's electrocuted, except his hair sticks together into spikes all round his head, like he put gel in it.(A.N. if you can't picture the hair look up a picture of ssj future trunks, then imagine it black.) He very tan, very well built, you can see muscle on him. He has on a green track suit with white running shoes. He scans the classroom with a bored look. He see's Abby and her "gang" of friends and gives them a disgusted look. He keeps scanning then he see's me, first confusion, then... He smiles?

"Hello, I'm Malo, I'm from Athens, Greece. Pleased to meet you all." He says sitting beside me. I bite my lip, this a demon from my own hell, isn't it. Abby and her friends shoot dirty looks at me. "Hi, what's your name?" He asks. I give him a cold glare for him to leave me alone, all he does is laugh. "Excuse, Malo, why were you late?" The teaches asks."Apparently, I cannot run from my house to school." Malo answers.

"You live near the airport right?" The teacher asks. "Bout a mile." Malo answers. "M-Malo, that's over a 20 mile run!" The teacher says baffled. "Yeah, I left at 7." Malo says. "An-anyway, I'm , have you had any Latin experience before this?" Wilkes asks. "Yes I know Latin, only a bit." Malo answers. He nods and starts on his lesson. I angle myself as far away as I can, I can't read his mind, why?!

I glare at him with all hatred I have. "Hey, why are you so angry at me?" He whispers to me. I ignore him, I think of hundreds, no thousands of ways to get him out of the class with me. I take notes, but I never need them, thanks to my perfect memory. When the bell rings I jump up and walk gracefully to my next class. I look back a little and see him staring at me with his jaw dropped. I quickly walk to my next class.

 _ **Malo P.O.V.**_

Holy shit... This girl is perfect... Beautiful metallic type, bronze-y color hair. Brilliant gold eyes, a little purple underneath like we pulled an all nighter. Unusually pale, Not a single pore, bump, perfect... Almost, no for sure, she was inhuman, it didn't matter. The way she looked at me those cold dead eyes, no one, no one looked at me like that. I loved it, she wasn't like the other girls where they flocked. Even her walk was perfect. I stare at the door for about 10 seconds, then realize times a ticking.

I jump up and run out. "Hey!" I hear a female voice behind me. I spin around smiling thinking of her then it changes to a frown. A girl near my height smiles at me. Blonde, blue eyes, h happily, another fan girl. "How are you? What's your next class?" She asks. "I was happy, and gym." I answer. "Ohhh same as me! I'll help you find it." She says dragging me along, I sigh.

"So what's your name?" She asks. "H-huh, oh Malo, you?" I stutter surprised, she didn't know me. "Kat!" Kat says cheerfully. "Like Kit-Kat's?" I ask. "Yeees." She says rolling her eyes. We part, to her sadness. I head into the locker room and lock my backpack in a locker. I head to the gym. After a minute the bell rings and everyone arrives in the gym. I look for the girl eagerly I had in my last class. To my disappointment, she's not here. I sigh. The coach says were heading outside for a mile run. We hit the track and line up. "4 laps!" Coach Tom yells. He blows the whistle and I start along with everyone else. I however run fast so when there at 2 laps I'm sitting waiting for them to be done.

Everyone pants raising the arms above their head to breathe. I stretch there hardly lost a breath. We head back in because it slowly starts to rain. We have about 30 minutes left so we get instant activity, do anything that involves moving. I head to the weight room, and start to lift. The bell finally rings and I go grab my stuff. Kat catches me and tells me we have lunch. She brings me to her table and devour my food. "So, who's ready for the dance!" One girl squeals. "Its not for a month." Kat answers.

I look at the corner of the room and spot 5 beautiful pale kids and I see her. "Hey who are they?" I ask trying to ask casual. "Them? There the Cullens and Hales. The small bronze hair one is Edith, and Eleanor Cullen. Then Jessimine and Royal Hale. Last is Archie." Jeremy answers. Edith looks over at us and directly at me with a bored look. Then she quickly turns around. They all have in touched plates of food and drinks. "Don't even try to ask Edith out, no guy is good enough." He says miffed. Wonder how many times he was turned down.

Edith or any of them don't look our way anymore. The bell rings and they gracefully get up, dump there food and walk away. I get up and head toward Biology. I enter and see Edith once again. There's no open seats except beside her. I sit beside her and she still shoots hatred at me. The teacher calls "Robert?" I groan. "Its Malo!" I say annoyed. He shrugs and hands back papers to everyone. I look at Edith's paper. 100 of course, but her name is spelled Edythe, not Edith. I've spelling it wrong in my head. The class passes quickly, he goes over cell theory. I watch her eyes go from gold to black, then the process start over again.

The bell rings and she gets up gracefully as ever. I stare then I get up and head to my next class. Its chorus, another class I like. The teacher tested my voice and loved it. "Your voice is perfect!" She said with a thick French accent. She sprouted a bunch of French. "Don't worry, she does this a lot." Kathy said. I nod, not knowing what else to do. She let us do what we want for the rest class

At the end of class I head to the office to turn in a paper. I see Edythe standing there, and she doesn't notice me. Stand and wait for to be done. I overhear her wanting to change Biology and Latin classes. It can't be cause of me, I just got here. The door opens and a gust of air comes in. She straightens up and slowly turns towards me angrily. She snaps back and says beautifully "I see, never mind." She turns round and walks out. I hand my paper in and walk out toward my house.

I sigh and walked out of the school. To my left seeing Edythe waiting for her family. I get to the sidewalk and take off at top speed. I arrive home breathing heavily at 3:10 pm. I fix me a bunch of food, exercise, take a shower and go to bed. I lie there on my bed around 8pm thinking of Edythe. I turn over and drift to sleep.


End file.
